


On The Red Painted Bridge

by depressionatnight



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, Fluff, Holding eachother, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt - Kissing, Story Driven, They just love eachother, love me some fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionatnight/pseuds/depressionatnight
Summary: They were leaning on the wooden railing, the distant sound of cars flying through the town around them was dulled in Roman's ears as he turned his head to look at the other man next to him.Virgil was beautiful to Roman. And Roman couldn't hide his thoughts any longer.- - - - - - -A short one-shot in which there are some fluffy confessions [don't mind how trash I may be, It's cute.





	On The Red Painted Bridge

It was coming up on ten o’clock at night, and Roman stood on the red painted bridge of their local park, nervous to execute the idea that had been sat in his brain since he had first met the anxious barista. Only inches away from the other man was his good friend and love interest, Virgil Trent. 

They were leaning on the wooden railing, the distant sound of cars flying through the town around them was dulled in Roman's ears as he turned his head to look at the other man next to him.

Virgil was beautiful to Roman. And Roman couldn't hide his thoughts any longer.

“Hey.. Virgil..?” Hesitantly, he whispered the younger man's name.

He couldn't go back now.

Brown eyes met his from under the feathered fringe.

“What's up, Roman?” The faded purple hair suited the other. Roman remembered being there the day Virgil got it dyed a hue resembling grape soda.

“I.. I want to say something. If it makes you uncomfortable, tell me so and I'll stop talking, okay..?” Roman glanced over. He waited until the other responded.

“Uh.. yeah- okay.. What is it?” a confused expression had fallen onto Virgil's face.

“Uh- Okay so.. I’ve been wanting to say this since I started talking to you- I- uh, well I've honestly had really prominent feelings for you.. and, for a while.. I've been wanting to talk to you about it but with everything going on I- I was..”

“I was scared. Of losing you”

Virgil was staring. Whether it good or bad, Roman couldn't tell in the dark of the night.

“And I know that sounds cheesy but I've wondered what it would be like to cuddle with you and get to hold hands and kiss.. I just want to be near you all the time, Virge a-and if that's wrong I-” Roman started to ramble, only being brought to a stop by a hand grabbing the red fabric of his shirt.

“Stop. Your rambling ag-a-again, Princey” Virgil stared at the other, his stutter forgotten in the moment. His eyes were a myriad of emotion. Fear, anxiety, insecurity and.. elation?

“I- I have no idea what you mean, Virge.” he quickly regained his confidence, placing one of his hands on the anxious man's hips. The other came to wrap loosely over his shoulder, in case Virgil felt uncomfortable.

Roman had expected a few minutes of talking it out, figuring out feelings or emotions but apparently, Virgil had other plans. One second Virgil was staring at him with conflicted eyes, then in seconds he seemingly settled his resolve and then a pair of chapped lips met Roman's.

It wasn't explosive or earth rocking, but a warm, happy feeling settled in his torso. He carefully threaded his hand through the short strands of lilac hair that fell from the crown of Virgil's head. At the same time, Virgil had managed to use his leverage on the others hip to pull their bodies into closer proximity to one another's.

The chaste press of lips was nice and simple, sweet and expressive of just the simple emotions that existed in both of their minds.

Sooner than either party wanted, it was Roman that pulled away only a fraction of an inch to talk.

“I'm presuming that this means you feel the same, Hot Topic?” his lips brushed against Virgil’s with every syllable.

“I think it's an understood thing, Sir Sing-a-lot” a rare smile had graced Virgil's lips as he pressed his lips back against the other's, eager for the close proximity they both craved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this pretty horrible one-shot. I appreciate any support or kudos that you send my way [BUT ONLY IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THE FIC :'}]


End file.
